


Falling for Her

by kimary65



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idoits in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, finn and pe are stupid in love, i don't know how to tag, my children, so are rey and jessika, sooooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimary65/pseuds/kimary65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessika and Rey talk about how stupidly in love Finn and Poe are, making their own feelings known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling for Her

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING. THESE BEAUTIES ARE ALL GEORGE LUCAS'. hope you like it.

Rey had been back for a few months now. She had found the elusive Jedi and brought his sorry butt back home where he was most needed. Luke and Leia have been pretty much inseparable since his return. Can't blame them, they haven't seen each other in who knows how long. They had both lost people they care about and needed the support of the only family they had left. Rey had gone to lunch area to grab a bite to eat before going back to training.

She sat in the corner of the room and watched as the resistance members just went about their lunches. Some were in small groups, talking about random things, while a few sat alone in peace before heading back to work. Rey's attention was draw to a laugh that she learned to associate with Poe. It was a boisterous laugh that caught everyone's attention that could hear it. His head was through back and he was holding his sides as he laughed for so long. It was no surprise that the reason he laughed was sitting next to him. Finn had always managed to bring out Poe's laughter. Something that'd cause him to blush on many occasions.

"By the creator can they be any more in love with each other?" came a voice above Rey.

Rey knew that voice anywhere. When she turned to look, she saw the tall tell signs of a fighter pilot female herself. Jessika Pava. She was one of the best female pilots in the resistance and could charm her way out of any situation with her innocent looking eyes and smile. Rey felt her heart rate increase and turned away before Jessika could see her blush. "Right. it's kinda sickening but also sweet. What with Finn finally able to be who he wants to be."

"True but still. They keep making those lovey dovey eyes at each other and you feel as if you're intruding on them in some way," Jessika said as she sat down next to Rey.

"You have a point there," Rey acknowledged.

They then proceeded to talk about how Finn and Poe can be so obviously in love with one another. Like how Poe would share his clothes with Finn for what seems like no reason. It's not like there isn't a place that Finn could get his own clothes. They talked about how those two would hold hands during meetings when they thought no one was looking. The grins that they'd share in the open when on of them makes some inside joke or how Poe couldn't seem to hold back his laughs at something, even when the time isn't so appropriate.

Jessika had just mentioned a time when she was cleaning and fixing her X-wing, that she saw them kissing and when she made her presence known that Finn had screamed in shock and punched Poe in the face. The story was so ridiculous that Rey burst into a laughing fit that she couldn't manage to stop or slow. Jessika was just staring at her in wonder. The way Rey's eyes crinkled in the corners was cute and the small signs of tears made her heart skip. Jessika was happy to be the one to make Rey laugh so fully and without restraint.

"I like your laugh," she said before he brain could tell her to stop. Rey immediately turned to face her and blushed a deep shade of red that it reminded Jessika of the wild flowers that grew on her home planet. It could easily match the blush that was covering her own face at the momment that's for sure.

"You what?" Rey asked, not thinking she heard right. 'Please let me have heard that right', she thought to herself.

"I..um... I like your laugh. It's pretty and sounds like the soft bells that chime in the wind." Jessika blushed and looked away. 'Krif this is embarrassing', she thought.

"Don't turn away. Please. I like the blushing side of you," Rey said with more confidence in her voice. She had been looking for an excuse to confess to Jessika for a while. Jessika was the first person to treat her like a normal person, besides Finn of course, and not like she was some sort of royal, which she wasn't. They had spent many days together just talking about the workings of the X-wings or the Millennium Falcon. They shared many stories of the places they came from and why they choose to fight with the resistance. Jessika was the most beautiful person that Rey made friends with.

Jessika looked up upon hearing Rey's words and blushed deeper. "You don't think this makes me look weird of stupid?"

"Never!!! I'd never think that. Listen Jessika, it's just that..... I've liked you for a while and I just wanted to time it right. And I think this is gonna be the perfect time so... Yeah. I like you a lot Jessika Pava. So will you go out with me?" Rey declared bravely.

Jessika sat in silence for a while. There was no way that Rey felt the same about her. Rey was like the embodiment of light and all things good. So how could she like someone like her. Before she thought deeper on those thoughts though, she looked at Rey with the most beautiful smile she could muster. "I like you a lot to Rey, and I would love to go out with you."

They both smiled greatly to each other and leaned in for a kiss before the momment was ruined by Poe shouting from the other side of the room, "It's about time. I thought you guys would never hook up."

The girls turned to him with matching death glares, making Poe flinch and hide behind Finn, who rolled his eyes fondly. When they stopped glaring they burst into laughter. Holding onto each other to support themselves, while Finn consoled a scared Poe. The girls stopped laughing and finally kissed each other before breaking into more laughter.


End file.
